Talk:Wukong/@comment-26522746-20150727182647/@comment-24496127-20150728045936
I very often play Wukong full damage, and while it is certainly possible to mess up and get blown up, as long as you go on the carry with weqr, you'll often kill them before they can react, while also cc'ing quite a few people. It may take an extra ult tick, which they'll be forced to take, but it is possible to prevent them from taking more if you cc Wu. I think the main problem with him is CC just doesn't stop his damage in anyway. His eqr is instant, then nothing but a knockback will stop him being a huge damage threat. If he's ahead or it's just late game, Wu can burst an adc, cc a team, and also take quite a bit more damage than any other AD assassin. As for ulting for one person, if you find one person out of position like the midlaner or adc, and you feel like they're the carry you want out of the fight, it can be entirely worth it. Sure you lose a lot of your teamfight power, but you can still do decent damage, and it's still a huge advantage to have one person dead on the enemy team. Tankiness on AD wukong comes mostly from his passives synergy with black cleaver, making every point of that 400 hp much more effective. If he also gets a last item Guardian Angel, he does get too tanky for anyone without penetration to hurt him, but that's mostly a problem if he's ahead. Assuming it is six item late game, a Wukong that can get to the carry eq, then ult, will instantly delete them while cc'ing them. CC is the only thing that can really prevent this, but if it's not a long enough duration or timed well, then Wu has a gapcloser that's point and click and fast, and getting in range to auto means getting in range for him to E you after only like half a second of walking. A full AD Wukong offers far more to late game teamfightsfights than just his ult. First of all, he hurts enough that an eq will bring a carry to half, which is far from useless. He also can bait people around with w, and two eq's and an auto are often enough to finish the carry off. Wukong has counterplay sure, but he can certainly feel extremely overwhelming, in the same way a Talon or Rengar can. Unlike those champions though, he doesn't rely on snowballing to get to that point. Yes he can be useless if he falls behind, assuming he just can't get off a good ult, but he's just objectively strong in almost every situation. He can win teamfights, skirmishes, 1v1's, or even win fights where he has a numbers disadvantage. I'm not saying he has no counterplay, but he's just strong. Extremely strong in fact. His counterplay is basically to stay out of his range, and hope you can kill him before he gets even a second to use his combo. Unlike Talon, killing him isn't a given if he's caught and cc'd, even if it is harder for Wukong to escape a fight.